First Black Wings ReWrite
by embermoonlight
Summary: Hey it's me again! I'm here with a re-write of my orginal story and I'd be very happy for any kind of review! On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again due to some thinking and a rereading of this story and a review I have decided to rewrite this story again. It would be great if you could review and tell me if you spot anything wrong or you have any ideas because I am at a stand still with this story. That's all for now. - embermoonlight


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

Hey everyone now here the rewrite of chapter one.

Disclaimer- I don't own DN Angel in any way shape or form.

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Daisuke To Dark**_

**Dark**

**Ember To Dinah**

_Dinah to Ember_

Now lets begin! I don't own DN Angel in any way shape or form. Embermoonlight

?POV

I thanked the taxi driver as I got out of the car and looked at the middle school I would be going to now as a eight grader.(Is that right on the ages, and does anyone know the name of the school?)I was think about all that had just happened recently, my parents dying, being moved to japan to stay with Riku and Risa's house because there parents and mine were friends. Also the biggest change, Ember inside of me. My parents said that she had been past down throughout my family for ages as rival for Dark who is quiet popular around here.

"**You better hurry to class your going to be late. Not good on your first day." Ember said.**

"_Yea I know." I replied. _I sighed as went into the school and got enrolled in the school a uniform with a way too short skirt and a class schedule. I found the first room math, I sighed and knocked on the door.

Yea real short but this is a prologue but in this re - write Dinah's appearance has changed.

Dinah Night

Age:14

Height:5ft 10in.

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Red

Personality: Short temper, loves pranks, reading, music, will always help friends. Very kind.(Will add more later)

Will she have a relationship?

Review your ideas!

Now review please I will update faster.


	3. Chapter 3 The New girl

Hi! I'm back with chapter one. I'm looking for a beta – reader.

Also suggestions for a relationship with Dinah is:

Satoshi-1

Any more are accepted.

Talking  
_Thoughts_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

Dark

_**Ember**_

_Dinah to Ember_

I don't own D.N Angel in any way shape or form.

Daisuke POV

I was in my seat waiting for class to start while Risa and Riku were talking excitedly about something.

"Riku what is Ms. Harada so excited about?" I asked after I had walked over to her desk.

"Oh, our parents were friends died and left there daughter with no where to go and my parents offered to take her in and shes going to come to day." Riku replied.

"Alright class settle down to day we have a new student so be nice and be helpful. Also she will need a guide to show her around, Riku will you help her?" the teacher said after everyone had sat down.

"Of course I will." Riku said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." the teacher said. The door opened and a tall girl with red eyes and long purple hair pulled back in a ponytail, walked in in a strange outfit.(I don't know how to describe it but its Amulet Diamonds outfit from Shugro Chara)

"Hello I'm Dinah Night the new student." Dinah said and smiled which caused all of the guys in the room except me to sigh.

Yay! Another chapter! Please click the review button, I will write faster for the more reviews I get.- Embermoonlight


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

Hi! I'm back with chapter two. I'm looking for a beta – reader.

Also suggestions for a relationship with Dinah is:

Satoshi-1

Any more are accepted.

Also should Embers wings be like Dark's a animal transforming to wings or like Krad on her own?

Song that was playing on my iPod while writing this chapter: This Is Halloween by Tim Burton

Talking  
_Thoughts_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

Dark

_**Ember**_

_Dinah to Ember_

I don't own D.N Angel in any way shape or form.

Dinah's POV

I knocked on the door and went in after hearing the teacher tell me to enter. As I walked to the front of the room I saw three important things. 1 I'm in Riku and Risa's class, 2 a strange blue haired blue eyed boy, and 3 a boy with red eyes and red hair.

"_**Dark, Krad."**_ Ember thought.

"_Well this will make stuff interesting." _I thought to Ember who agreed.

"Class this is our new student, can you please introduce yourself?" the teacher said as she looked at me.

"Yes. Hello to you all, my name is Dinah Night I have recently transferred here because of the death of both of my parents and am not living with Riku and Risa's house as both of our parents were good friends. I hope that we all become good friends. Any questions?" I said after a short bow and giving a friendly grin that made all of the boys sigh besides the two that were said above.

"_Oh no this isn't good."_ I thought to myself with a anime sweat drop appearing on my head.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" A brown haired brown eyed boy asked appearing in front of my on one knee. I would later learn that his name was Takeshi.

"No?" I said with a anime sweat drop appearing on my head. The boy then sulked and went back to his desk.

"Now that's over Dinah can you go sit by Riku as she is going to help to get adjust to this school." the teacher told me as I went to sit next to Riku and the teacher began class. In reality I don't need to go to school as I've already graduated. I go to school because I want to be around people my age.

"_**Ready for tonight? Your on your own."**_ Ember asked me.

"_Yep." _I thought back. Today I am going to steal the Ark-Angels Tears(1)which Dark was going to steal. I had sent out a warning note but I doubt they will give it much thought. Don't know why I need the Ark-Angels Tears but it should be fun to make Dark angry so its worth it.

After a while lunch came and I sat with Riku and Risa out side with our lunch's.

"So how have you both been?" I asked.

"Good, did you send out that note?" Riku asked me with a small smirk, and Risa smiling. In reality they knew all about the history between the Niwa and Hikari family but they don't say anything to anyone.

"Yep, say after school I want to go get a electric guitar can you come with me to get one?" I asked and smiled when they nodded. After that we talked about random stuff just catching up and laughed at how red Riku got when Risa told me Riku was going out with the red haired boy named Daisuke Niwa. Suddenly the bell rung and we went to class, history. The day went by fast and after we bought my guitar we went home.

"Hey I want to play a song but I want to know what you think." I asked them both a little nervous.

"What are you playing?" Riku asked.

"Its This Is Halloween by Tim Burton." I said and they nodded, well Risa looked a little scared as the twins sat down across from me.

This Is Halloween by Tim Burton

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of  
fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how  
you'll scream  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween  
In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special  
guy  
Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

"Did I do alright?" I asked after I had finished.

"Your really good!" they both said at the same time.

"Thanks but I have to get ready for tonight. See you later." I said as I went to my room to get ready.

Yay, another chapter done!

Please respond to my questions above and click the little review button I'll write faster if you do!- Embermoonlight. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Theft

Hi! I'm back with chapter four. I'm looking for a beta – reader.

Also suggestions for a relationship with Dinah is:

Satoshi-1

Any more are accepted.

Also should Embers wings be like Dark's a animal transforming to wings or like Krad on her own?

Song that was playing on my iPod while writing this chapter: Feathery Wings by Voltaire

Talking  
_Thoughts_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

**Dark**

_**Ember**_

_Dinah to Ember_

I don't own D.N Angel in any way shape or form.

Dinah's POV

As I got ready for my first theft I thought of what I had just sung it was a favorite of mine and one my mom and taught me to play just before she and dad died. The problem was is no one knew who killed them. All the police found was my dead parent and the cause of death was even more confusing the police and the doctors never found out. I sighed and shook my head it wouldn't do me any good to be distracted right now.

_Well its time to go. _I though to myself after I had finish getting ready.

"Bye Riku, Risa see you later." I called from the front door.

"Bye Dinah good luck." they both said at the same time. Risa was going to where I was going to steal the Ark-Angels Tears an hour later at the time said on Dark's note.

_Its time. _I thought as I shut the door and concentrated on changing into Embers form which was a six foot tall 20 year old girl with darkly tanned skin I now had golden hair and red eyes. I concentrated some more and a pair of great silver - black wings. I then shot out into the night sky. I smiled as I flew over the town.

_Its so nice out. _I thought as I angled myself over to the museum where the Tears where kept. I made sure to keep out of the spotlights for now I would show the would a new phantom thief and her name is Ember.

(AN:This would be a great place to stop but I'm on a role today.)

I quietly landed on a balcony on the second floor where my goal was. I easily got passed all the traps and guards who were few in number as it was a hour early from the time they were needed. I finally reached the room where the Tears was in. I crept in and saw Satoshi calmly standing next to the stand the Tears was on.

_Oh shit. What do I do? I thought to Ember._

_**Be calm and wait. Ember told me.**_

So that's what I did it was already 8:45 so I made sure I couldn't be seen by any one and waited.

(15 minutes later)

It was 9:00 on the dot and suddenly I heard some one come in.

"**So your the only one here Satoshi, you must be getting rusty it was way to easy." **someone said as they walked into the room. As I finally got a good look at him. He looked to be about 18, he had purple hair that reached his shoulders, purple eyes, he looked to be about 6ft,he had a light tan and a annoying smirk on his face.

"No your just cocky as normal Dark." Satoshi said calmly. Then in a blink of a eye Satoshi was replaced by a pale 6ft tall blond with yellow eyes and a smirk that matched Dark's.

"Let's get started Dark." The blond said.

"**Lets." Dark said. **Then without warning they flew out the window and I heard the tale – tellsounds that a battle was going on. After I made sure they were gone I quickly walked over to the stand with the Tears on it in a glass case. After removing the glass and making sure it was the real thing I put it in a box that would make sure the bottle the Tears was in would move and the bottle wouldn't open. After putting the box in my backpack I put a not it in the place the bottle was just in and put the glass case back in place. I looked around and after being sure that nothing was out of place that could say that I was there I ran into the glass window that was in front of the museum, and directly into the spotlights the police and news crews had in front of the museum. I smirked and flew off as fast as I could into the night.

So how was it? Please respond to my questions above. Remember more reviews the faster I write. - embermoonlight.


	6. Chapter 6 The Meeting Part One

Hi! I'm back with chapter five. I'm looking for a beta – reader.

Also suggestions for a relationship with Dinah is:

Satoshi-1

Any more are accepted.

Also should Embers wings be like Dark's a animal transforming to wings or like Krad on her own?

Song that was playing on my iPod while writing this chapter: After All by Emma Jacob

Talking  
_Thoughts_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

**Dark**

_**Ember**_

_Dinah to Ember_

I don't own D.N Angel in any way shape or form, or any thing else that is owned by a corp. with a boss who makes money while I do this for free.

Dinah POV

After I landed on steps leading to the house I changed back to my form and walked up the path. I opened the door and walked into the living room and saw Riku sitting on the couch watching the TV. I chuckled at what they were saying.

(News Channel)

"Good evening everyone we are here to tell you about this most recent theft. Which was surprisingly not done by Dark, but by some new thief. This woman,(They bring up a pic of Ember in the search lights smirking then flying away)at the time Dark said he would steal the Ark-Angels Tears shot through the window and flying off. It was found later that she not dark stole the Tears, and where the Tears were placed in its case we found a note that said this"

_Police:_

_This is what happens when you don't take my notes seriously. Thank you for the Ark-Angels Tears they will make a nice addition to my collection. You all will see me very soon, but this time be prepared._

_ Ember _

"Now we go to the weather...

(End news)

"So how did I do?" I asked after Riku turned off the TV.

"You did great, and the blow to Dark's ego should knock him down a few pegs." Riku said and we both laughed.

"Well we should both get some sleep is Risa home yet?" I asked Riku.

"Yea she got home about 10 minutes ago." Riku said and went to her room. I went and put the Tears in the basements hidden room. After that was taken care of I got ready for bed.

_Just one song. _I thought as I got my wooden guitar out and went out to my balcony so I wouldn't wake everyone up.

(Feathery Wings by Voltaire)

You, there on the bridge

where have you been, whats your name?  
and you, there you on the wall  
where will you go to once you fall?  
you, lost at sea  
do you need me, do you need directions?  
hey, put down the gun  
what are you thinking?  
you were someone's son 

the taste of tears  
the sting of pain  
the smell of fear  
the sounds of crying

a long, long time ago i fell to this place  
from another dimesnion  
and thrust amongst the beasts  
and they way they behave borders on dementia  
now through all these years  
i can barely take it  
i don't think i can make it  
take me away from here  
I want to go home 

I'm so sick and tired of the  
the taste of tears  
the sting of pain  
the smell of fear  
the sounds of crying  
as you standing at the edge of your life  
what do you remember?  
was it all you wanted? 

I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings  
i wish i could protect you here  
oh, please don't cry  
now smile as you're standing  
at the edge of your life  
your troubles are over

mine are just beginning  
I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings  
to take me away from here  
its me you leave behind

if only i could have been there  
I'd be a hand for the sinking  
if only i could have been there  
I'd be a prayer for the dying  
see the pain etched in my face

I'm so sick and tired of  
the taste of tears  
the sting of pain  
the smell of fear  
the sounds of crying  
as you're standing at the edge of your life  
what do you remember was it all you wanted

I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings  
i wish i could protect you here  
oh, please don't cry  
now smile as you're standing  
at the edge of your life  
your troubles are over  
mine are just beginning

I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings  
to take me away from here  
its me you leave  
you're gone from here  
don't leave from here  
don't leave me here  
I hate it here  
you're gone from here

don't leave me here  
I need you here  
I need to see you smile

(End of song)

_If only that was true. _I thought as I went back inside. Even though I'm over my parents death I still wish that it never happened and mom and dad were still here. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. If I had been a little less tired I would of seen a guy dressed in black with purple hair watching me with confusion in his purple eyes standing just out side my glass door on my balcony.

(The next morning)

_Beep Beep Beep..._

I shut off my alarm and sat up and put my school uniform on.

_I am going to figure at way to not wear this anymore. _I thought as got my purse that had a long shoulder strap and put my wood guitar in its case and put it on my back.

"Good morning." I said to the twins as I grabbed a apple and the lunch that I made yesterday, and sat down. 

"Hi Dinah." Riku said as she got up and put her bowel in the sink.

"Why are you carrying a guitar?" Risa asked me as she finished her breakfast and did the same as Riku did with her bowl.

"I'm bringing it to school with me. With that said if we don't run we will be late." I said as I quickly brushed my teeth and got my shoes on. I saw both of there eyes widen and they scrambled to get ready.

"Lets go!" Riku shouted, as we both ran out the door. I t was a little hard for me with the weight on my back but we made it to the train. We all sighed in relief after we sat down and caught our breath.

"We have got to be ready sooner." I told the twins after I caught my breath and they both nodded.

"Hello Ms. Riku, Ms. Harada, and Ms. Night how are you all?" someone asked us from behind. I turned and saw that it was Daisuke.

"I'm fine how are you? Also can you call me Dinah?" I told him after Riku and Risa both responded to his question.

"Um, good Ms. Dinah."Daisuke responded looking a little surprised.

"Hey did you hear about the new phantom thief?" Risa asked him with a little humor in her eyes.

"Uh yeah I did. I heard it on the news." Daisuke told us nervously. Lucky for him the train halted and we ran off to school.

(In class)

We all ran at full speed into class and into our desk just as the bell rung. As I put my guitar by the side of my desk on the floor I heard everyone talking about the new phantom thief. I smirked when I heard the boys talk about how prettier Ember was on TV.

"OK class settle down and open your books to page 300." the teacher said(anyone have an idea for a name for the teacher?) 

_Well Dark the game begins. I hope the Niwas got my note for a little talk after school._ I thought as I smiled and opened my book.

Yay! Another chapter up. What is going to happen at the Niwas house after school? The more reviews I get the faster you'll know. I want 2 reviews before I will give you the next chapter. -embermoonlight 


	7. Chapter 7 The Meeting Part Two

Hi! I'm back with chapter six. I'm looking for a beta – reader.

Also suggestions for a relationship with Dinah is:

Satoshi-1

Any more are accepted.

Also should Embers wings be like Dark's a animal transforming to wings or like Krad on her own?

Song that was playing on my iPod while writing this chapter: Miss You Being Gone by The Band Perry

Talking  
_Thoughts_

_**Daisuke to Dark**_

**Dark**

_**Ember**_

_Dinah to Ember_

I don't own D.N Angel in any way shape or form, or any thing else that is owned by a corp. with a boss who makes money while I do this for free.

Dinah POV

School finally ended and I told Riku and Risa to go ahead and I wouldn't be home till dark. They already knew I would be going to the Niwas home so they didn't worry, and Riku gave me directions to Daisuke's house. I first went to the office and after a very long talk I got to my cloths to school on the note that the cloths would be appropriate for school. With that done I went to the bathroom and change into the costume that I brought to school Amulet Spade(not going to describe if you want to know with it looks like look it up)and changed into Ember's form and left the school. I kept my head down as I headed to Daisuke's house following Riku's directions. After a while I was standing in front of a two story house.

_Well this is it. _I thought to myself, as I knocked on the door.

"Yes? Oh its you come in come in." a woman about 5'6 with short red hair and red eyes whom I think is Daisuke's mom said with a smile on her face as I stepped into the house. It was a very homey and warm I took my shoes off and stepped into the living room where Mrs. Niwa was sitting on a couch with three others. I walked in and sat down on the couch across from them.

"_**Hello my name is Ember Shadowknight, I know you have a lot of questions for me but first I would like to know your names." I said and smiled at them.**_

"Ah yes, I am Emiko, and this is my husband Kosuke, my father Daiki, and my son Daisuke."Emiko told me.

"_**I see, now Daisuke is Dark's tamer correct? If so could he transform for this meeting?" I asked.**_

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Daiki said as he nodded to Daisuke who took out a picture and after looking at it transformed into Dark.

"_**Now who wants ask first?" I asked them and Daiki nodded.**_

"Why haven't I heard of you before yesterday?" Daiki asked me.

"_**You see I just moved here from the U.S as my tamers parents had died and her parent's friend took her in. I am the First Black Wings the Hikari family created. The reason you haven't heard of me is I escaped them and they were to embarrassed to mention me." I responded.**_

"Why did you steal the Ark-Angels Tears yesterday?" Emiko asked me next.

"_**Well the stealing part was I just want to annoy Dark. The other reason is a secret." I told them.**_

"**Do you have any powers?" Dark asked me next.**

"_**My powers are to control all things fictional." I told him.**_

"Who is your tamer?" Kosuke ask me last.

"_**My tamer is the new student in Daisuke's school. Also now that you have all ask a question I must say good bye and I will see you all very soon." I told them as I stood up as they sat there shocked so I decided to leave while I could.**_

Another chapter done I might post soon might not. Review if you want me to update sooner. -embermoonlight


End file.
